Growing up with the Strawhats
by Kaoru likes One Piece
Summary: [LuNa] You saw them fall in love, you saw them have a small baby, now follow this collection of adventures as the Pirate King and his crew try to raise a small Pirate Prince on their ship! [Chapter 4: Uncle Chopper]
1. Uncle Zoro, Auntie Robin

Hello there everyone, welcome to the official translation of my ongoing fic, Creciendo con los Mugiwara.

I have received many messages over the years, asking me to upload an English version of it.

The are many reasons I haven't done it so far

1- My writing skills diminish a lot when I'm translating, as I'm not a native speaker

2- I hadn't seen a lot of interest about LuNa stories over the english speaking communities.

HOWEVER – as I said, **recently** I have received many PM of english speakers who are currently following the original spanish fanfic with Google Translate... this... for me is shocking, I'm grateful you guys read it even if the loss of quality is SO HUGE; because I have tested it, and OMG, the jokes, the meaning behind some words, get lost without hope

If you guys still like it on spite of such horrible quality loss... well... even with my lacking skills I can do better than google translate.

 **As a Thank you, for those people who loved the original series, I'll begin to translate each chapter, and while doing so, I'll edit and try to improve the original version as well.**

 **TLDR:**

* * *

 **VERY IMPORTANT INFO  
** This fic follows my **previous Fanfic, as If Sent from the Sky,** and begins right after. Luffy&Nami's son is 2 yr old, and traveling with the crew of the Pirate King. For those who didn't read that fic ... well, I think you should know that I recommend you read that one! Otherwise you will find that Luffy and Nami have a child among other stuff haha.

Hope you like it, we will start with short, sweet chapters, and eventually as he grows up, we will get to see the challenges of being the PK's son.

At the beginning of each chapter, I'll put Edd's age, the theme and what timeline it belongs to (before or after As if Fell From the sky, for example).

* * *

Edd age: 2 yr old, 3 months  
Timeline: 2 months after the end of As Sent from Sky  
Current location: East Blue

* * *

 **GROWING UP WITH THE STRAWHATS**  
Uncle Zoro, Aunt Robin

Three in the morning, and the peace of that room shared by pirate royalty was about to be disturbed. Those poor exhausted parents had had a rather difficult day, with a storm first, a surprise attack later ... and a hyperactive two-year-old toddler on their care.

"mommy pipi," the little boy mumbled while climbing to his mom on the middle of the bed, pulling on the arm of the orange headed woman.

"Luffy ..." she mumbled heavily, "... your son needs you"

"hmmm.. meat..." he snored automatically turning around and covering his head with a pillow. What made him the winner of a kick that sent him flying out of bed,

"go take care of you baby you deadbeat father!," the woman growled (hypocritically) and then simply settled in better to sleep. The exhausted father got up heavily and gave his partner a look of total resentment, but in the end he sighed, took Edd below his arms like a potato sack and out he went to the bathroom.

Of course that didn't end when he met that need ... the boy gave his father big pleading eyes, it didn't matter it was three in the morning because Edd's stomach growled loudly, and Luffy being who he was decided that maybe a snack wouldn't hurt.

But of course, when they got in the kitchen, everything, except for some apples in a barrel was under lock and key. Luffy sighed, took some for him and gave one to the toddler who nibbled happily on it while sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Ahh Edd ... we'll have to wait for Sanji to wake up if we want real food, something with MEAT, right?" he said,

So far, the toddler had been half asleep but as soon as he heard MEAT, his eyes sparked and he smiled, parroting,

"MEAT!"

"YUP SHISHISHISI!" Luffy chorused happily.

He picked him up and went out to deck where the moonlight touched the grass and the only thing that could be heard was fluttering of the wind on the Straw Hat flag and waves as they hit the pirate ship.

The sky was clear and the weather quite pleasant,

"Ne Edd, you are not sleepy anymore, are you?" Luffy asked the silent boy who was still clinging to his shoulder and looked too alert to want to go to sleep.

"dino..surs?"

The boy suggested, because his dad and he often played with his toy dinosaurs and Luffy always made him laugh making monster noises.

"Not now, I don't think Nami would like us to be playing at this hour" he explained and frankly he wanted to crawl to bed and sleep.

The boy, understood well the word NO, and his mouth began to tremble, his eyes became watery and huge, filling with tears.

"Ohhh noo don't cry Edd, we can play, okay? We can play with the dinosaurs!" Luffy said hurriedly, the last thing he wanted was for the baby to make a fuss and wake everyone up, they all had had a long day.

"... No! Make fly!" the baby said shaking his arms.

Luffy smiled, "YEAH!... then let's fly a little hahaha!" And he lifted the boy on top of his head and started running around deck like crazy while the little boy giggled happily.

Suddenly, a deep male voice was overhead from above, and it said mockingly

"Oi dad, you need a hand?" Zoro shouted from the crow's nest and through the adjoining window next to him, Robin appeared, an amused smile on her face.

Luffy puffed his cheeks at his first mate's mockery but then smiled brightly.

"OH ZORO; THANK YOU!" He jumped into the tower with a single movement and leaning out of the hatch handed the child to Zoro.

"Ne Edd, be good to your uncle Zoro" he said with a smile.

Robin, sitting on the sofa at the back of the room only wore a turquoise-looking gown leaving her shoulders exposed, she began to laugh softly in her Robin-like manner.

If Luffy was someone else he would have noticed that he had just ruined an intimate moment for a couple. But Luffy was Luffy.

In a second the captain disappeared, and the boy remained looking serious, however he wasn't scared, just curious.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Zoro said gritting his teeth and holding the boy from under his armpits as if the baby was a time bomb, or a dangerous object.

"Fu fu fu fu" Robin was , of course, amused "It reminds me that time so long a, in Water Seven "

" Shut up woman! " the swordsman snapped violently as his face got red of embarrassment.

The violent scream spooked the small baby, who would rather be with the funny guy he knew as dad.. and... his little lips began to tremble, (he wasn't coward in nature, but crying often led to him getting his way).

"Ahh no no, Eddie, forgive me! Don't Cry! you wanna fly? Uncle Zoro makes you fly look!"

And he lifted him over his head and started running around the room making motor noises ... for Robin's infinite amusement.

"You tell the cook about this and I'll cut you" threatened Zoro stopping a moment and giving the woman a murderous look.

Robin simply could not contain her laughter.

* * *

Back in the exhausted parent's room, Nami raised an eyebrow and sat up slightly on the bed when she noticed the absence of her baby boy.

"Edd?"

"With Robin and Zoro ..." Luffy said as he sighed tiredly in the darkness of the room while he settled in besides Nami with an exhausted smile.

Nami grinned mischievously and her head disappeared under the covers.

"No no Nami, I'm tired, Hahaha, no, that ... makes me ... tickle! NAMI! Haha ... mmmmmm"

~~~~~~ n_n ~~~~~ ~

An hour went by as the swordsman held the child over his head as he made motor noises, of course, the small boy giggled and shouted in glee as he did so.

Zoro was tired. "Edd ... don't you want to play anything else? Sleep, maybe?"

He said very seriously

"NO!" The baby boy shouted with Luffy-like determination... and added, "STUPID MARIMO"

"WHAAT!"

"Fu fu fu .." Robin wasn't surprised really, as she had seen Sanji a few days ago giving little meat threats to Edd while pointing at Zoro's Wanted as he taught the child to say 'stupid marimo'

Of course... Zoro suspected who was guilty of teaching the child such a thing, Robin didn't need to say anything.

"Let me have him," Robin said as she took the child into her loving arms.

"Nee Edd-chan, he's your uncle Zoro, don't call him stupid, ne? Just Marimo is fine"

"DON'T CALL ME MARIMO EITHER... and cut it with Uncle Zoro crap, its going to stick and then what kind of respect can I expect from enemies ehh" he grunted angrily with the face of a demon, but he wasn't intimidating this child nor the woman..

Ignoring her nakama, Robin placed the baby on the sofa and tickled the little boy's belly who kicked the air in glee... but that didn't last either, he eventually stood up and started to baby step all over the sofa trying to climb on the back rest.

"Wow, he has so much energy" Robin mused.

"Yes, like his father all he does all day is eat, sleep and play", Zoro commented dryly.

"Fu fu fu"

Robin's arms caught with the baby and tickled him again

"hahaha, no autie Lobinnnn!" the baby boy said while giggling as the woman amused herself... she let go and Edd got up and started running around the room,

"Can't he sit still for a minute?" Zoro sighed, taking a seat and wiping a little sweat from his neck with a small towel.

Edd climbed up on one of the sofas and peeked out the window next to it, his face shone in astonishment, surprised at the view that could be seen from so high up, obvious to the danger he started to climb on the window, a determined look on his face.

"Wait Edd!" Zoro shouted when he saw that the little feet stopped making contact with the sofa...as several fleur hands caught the child before he could fall through the window.

"I almost had heart attack, ..." the swordsman whispered, clutching his chest as if it hurt.

Robin, of course, was still amused.

"Stop laughing woman, why don't you try and read something to the brat, see if it puts him to sleep or something"

Robin gave the swordsman a hard look, as it was a bit annoying that he referred to the valuable heritage of humanity (the books she read) as "something to put people to sleep"

But in the end she could never get angry at all because Zoro didn't mean to bother or disrespect her. She cuddled the child on her arms again, patting his back as he squirmed trying to be placed down again,

"Nee Edd, how about if I read you a story"

"Sleep NO!" he said stubbornly and he squirmed so hard that Robin had to place him on the floor again... he started to run and went straight to Zoro's rack of weights, started to climb on it... and slipped halfway as the heavy equipment almost fell on him, which the swordsman caught just in time.

"Hell, this boy is going to kill me!" the swordsman whispered. Annoyed, the man took the child from the back of his dark orange shirt, dangling him on the air.

"oi brat, you're going to sleep NOW"

"NO!"

"AKGHHH!" The adult scratched his hair in despair

"Damn it! Luffy and Nami have to do this every night?"

"Every night" Robin replied with a smile, "Why do you think they are so tired all the time fu fu fu"

"That's because this child is lacking discipline and a proper authority figure. Everyone is always spoiling him rotten "

He stared silently at the child, enforcing his worst demon face as he tried to make the boy submit...

However... the small child didn't even flinch to his gaze.

"marimo" he said

"its ZORO-SAN for you, its time you start to respect your elders"

"shitty marimo"

Zoro got red on the face and growled, pressing his nose to the child's

"Eddward" the swordsman said, his stare so intense he could make lesser pirates wet themselves and beg for their mommies..

The child however, wasn't buying it.

"marimo"

"DAMN I GIVE UP!" Zoro sighed as Robin started to giggle again.

The woman, wise as she was after so many years dealing with stubborn Monkeys simply offered.

"Hey Eddie, lets get something from the kitchen, shall we sweetie?"

"MEAT!" He cried in glee as he ran with baby steps into her open arms

* * *

By morning, Luffy woke up in a very good mood... he stepped out his room and took a deep breath of fresh sea breeze, his smile spoke volumes about how well he had sleep .. but.. as he was going to step away, a pair of arms enveloped him from behind... and pulled him back into the room.

It took a while until he came out again, this time, with a silly grin all over his face.

"Ahh ~ what a great morning... I'm sooo hungry I wonder if Sanji's done with breakfast..." He mused out loud while walking towards the kitchen...

He stopped midway when his eyes met the still figure of his swordsman... sprawled on his back all over the grass deck, legs and arms outstretched, as Edd slept over his chest with a small blanket covering the boy.

Over at the main mast's bench, Robin sat holding a hot coffee mug , an unusual, tired look on her features.

"Hey you guys, thanks for taking care of Edd last night" Luffy said smiling while still walking to his main goal... the kitchen.,

Nami was just stepping out the room as well, she seemed relaxed, wearing white short shorts and an pink crop top, she smiled brightly when she glanced at her son.

"Ohh Robin, thanks for taking care of Edd.~" Then... she looked at Luffy and a small, mischievous smile was born on her lips, perhaps... reminiscing recent good memories...

"We might ask you to look after him again some time if you don't mind" she added with a wink.

Robin just smiled tiredly... as Zoro muttered in his sleep.

"DON'T-EVER-THINK-ABOUT-IT!" he grunted.

But as Nami leaned over to pick her baby up… she was surprised when Zoro whispered gently.

"leave him, I don't want him waking up again…"

Nami nodded with a smile as she followed Luffy upstairs towards the Kitchen… she stopped tho… and with a small smile, she said..

"Thanks… uncle Zoro"

"Shishishishi" Luffy chorused as Zoro got red in the face,

"I'll get even with you two" he snapped… but ultimately, as the parents disappeared upstairs… one of his big hands rested gently on the baby's back… and he fell asleep like that… while Robin watched on… a soft smile on her face…

~to be continued~

* * *

I'm sorry if my english is bad! I tried hard. If someone would care to help with the beta reading I'll be so happy! and grateful. Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't send me invoice concerning your new dental cavities fu fu fu

Pls support with a review if you enjoyed this, means the world to me! thanks!


	2. Uncle Sabo

Hello you guys! I'm very thankful about the great reception this version got over last week!

As long as I see people interested I'll try and translate a chapter per week.

Chapters might not be on the same order as the spanish version, as sometimes, and go back and forth over the timeline of the story: This being a rewrite, I can take the time to order the actual chapters AND edit and polish my universe

Edd is still 2years old on this!

* * *

 **GROWING UP WITH THE STRAWHATS  
** Chapter 2 - Uncle Sabo

Sabo the revolutionary had suddenly realized a hard won lesson the day he stopped being just a revolutionary, in order to become at least behind the scenes, one of the most important leaders behind the New World Government… or as it was called now, The Republic of the Free Countries

Buried behind a pile of reports at two am, he suddenly realized that carrying out a revolution didn't stop when the tyrant's flags burned down or when the world government's buildings crumbed to pieces…

That was just the beginning…

The chaos in which the world had plunged after 800 years of rule by the Celestian Dragons was shocking, and at times, the responsibility he had accepted on behalf of a more just and better world, overwhelming.

He suddenly realized that sometimes it was easier to win a bloody battle with pure clean fists and fire than to negotiate and persuade remote countries to join, celebrate peace treaties and convince former members of the world government that the ex-revolutionaries (now in power) were not tyrants, quite the opposite actually, as most of them sought a better, more just and free world order.

Although the truth of the lost century had been revealed, and the Dawn of the World had come, it was a task easier said than done…

About his little brother.. he couldn't be prouder of Luffy, after all, he achieved his dream of becoming the Pirate King, and Sabo followed his whereabouts closely… even if he couldn't see him as much as he desired.

The older brother was also amazed at Luffy's unique ability of making allies out of people he met, the amount of support the Republic had thanks to Luffy's friends was surprising, from King Neptune at the New Gyoshin Island, to Vivi and King Cobra from Arabasta, Dalton from the Sakura Kingom… Dressrosa and even the closed up country of Wano had opened up thanks to his influence.

He still could remember how much fun they had at his little brother's wedding over at the New World, where he was the best man…

 _And Ace said his little brother was Stupid and Slow!_

Months after the wedding he was been informed that his brother had suddenly head for the East Blue, but he wasn't really surprised about that, as he knew the Strawhat Crew as well as Luffy had family and friends over that sea…

Meanwhile, he was stuck on New Marijoes, whose political climate was delicate to say the last… whenever someone tries to bring a new era, a new order, there are those who want to maintain the status quo, those who had lived wealthy lives with the previous Tenryuubito regime and were part of a network of corruption, formerly called the World Government which for centuries had been a relentless machine composed of hundred of thousands of citizens who benefited from nepotism, corruption and unjust laws.

Purging all those people from the system, business men who owned big corporations, companies, bankers, media and high government officials was proving to be a monumental task.

Underneath the new republic's noses, a force called "The Resistance" was born, mainly consisting of former marines, world nobles, ex CP0 and CP5 and CP9 agents (agencies who had been shut down by the new government) and they had somehow evaded justice, their whereabouts, unknown, as a complex dark network of support, powerful, influential people, kept them safe.

Waiting…

Almost four years had gone by since the great War that lead to the Dawn of the World, and the change of eras... and yes, some thigs had improved, laws had changed, slavery, abolished and a Carta Magna of Free Rights of the People of the Republic was declared, it was taught to school children all over the world.

Freedom, was a human right now.

Yes, there was still a lot of work to do, but Sabo was happy with all that had been accomplished so far…

With joy, it was that Sabo had discovery recently that he was an UNCLE, but he couldn't celebrate, not yet, as he had found about it in the worst possible way… when an underground spy informed him about a rumour… of a child whom had been seen on an island over the East Blue, allegedly, he had an uncanny resemblance to the Pirate King, and bounty hunters, pirates and the underworld were moving to in droves to that sea.

 _* Author's note: This happened on my previous fic, As if Sent from the sky…_

First thing he did, of course, was get to Luffy as quickly as possible and confirm that information was true, he suspected the child (if there was one) could be with Nami's family, but he didn't know her home island was…

When he finally reached his brother, and confirmed the situation, he swore to himself to help in everything he could…

And now finally, back over the East Blue, he was following Luffy's vivre card once again, in hopes of reaching his brother… he just couldn't be at ease until he made sure everything was ok… and it was with great relief one afternoon the blonde man heard the worlds he was hoping for the previous two weeks.

"Commander Sabo! The Mugiwara vessel at tree o'clock sir!"

The young man smiled…

Over at the Thousand Sunny, Zoro grunted when he spotted a vessel with the emblem of the Republic, their logo, was a hollow circle that had five filled smaller circles distributed evenly around it, representing the union of the five Seas: East Blue, South Blue, North Blue, West Blue and Grand Line.

"Oi, government Ship portside!" the swordsman said over the speaker.

Nami, nervous, while holding her two-year-old on her arms asked.

"Government or marines?" she patted the baby's back, Edd was hungry and chewing on his little hand in anxiety.

"Republic" Zoro answered…

The anxious mother met her partner's eyes,

"Luffy…" was the only thing she needed to mutter for him to understand her distress.

They had barely sailed with Edd for two weeks now so, having such a small child on board was still very new and challenging, yes, they were the Pirate King's crew, yes, they were monsters…

But alas, in the world there were so many people who wished them dead, who wouldn't doubt for a second and would gladly take the opportunity to prey on their baby in order to get revenge on Luffy…

The captain leaned on the railing and gritted his teeth, his knuckles going white..

"If I don't see who is following us… even if we fly away I won't be able to sleep… "he announced seriously. It was a fact they could just easily Coup the Burst away from there… but… no…

As a general rule and knowing it was a futile effort going after the Pirate King, most of the members of the new Marines refrained going after him, as resources where scarce for the new government, and they knew they had no real chance against Luffy.

Still... Luffy wanted to know.

* * *

Back in the Republic's vessel, Koala ordered

"Men, send a Morse code signal, tell them it's commander Sabo…" she ordered out loud and then turned to her partner.

"I don't want them flying away you know"

Sabo adjusted his hat… leaned on the railing, "They won't…"

If he knew Luffy… and he did… his little brother wouldn't' want to fly away without knowing first who was giving him chase… Regardless, Koala' s orders were followed and soon the message was spotted from the Mugiwara's ship.

"Luffy! Its your Brother! Its Sabo!" Usopp said in happiness (and relief) while holding a spyglass.

Needless to say, Luffy's face lit up like a child's on Christmas's morning.

"SABO!" he started to shout and scream like a mad man, leaning over the railing while Usopp and Chopper held him in place, least he fell to the sea….

Nami sighed in relief and smiled.

"Answer them Usopp, tell them we'll anchor and wait their approach"

"What's Sabo doing over this Sea?" Chopper asked in wonder, while still trying to keep his exited captain for going overboard.

Robin adjusted her sunglasses and smiled softly, "Probably wants to check up on his brother and meet his new nephew, of course"

For Luffy, it felt like an eternity until the other ship was close enough to gomu rocket to it, and as SOON as he could that's exactly what he did… flying away while screaming his brother's Name.

Sabo, used to his brother's antics just braced himself for impact and they rolled on deck, Koala smiling widely as she witnessed the cute reunion.

"SABO! I didn't expect to see you so soon!" Luffy screamed while stranding him, Sabo, sprawled on his back, just smiled.

"Luffy! You wanna kill me or something?" he asked.

"Hahaha…"

"You don't change".

"How come I don't?! Can't you see I grew a beard and everything?" the younger brother said while pointing at the little stubs on his chin as Sabo playfully pushed him away, that small fuzz could BARELY qualify as a beard, but he didn't want to break his lil brother's heart by pointing that out.

Standing next to them, Koala leaned over the duo and said , "Hey Luffy! Its nice to see you again"

"Oh Kala, how are you?! You married my brother yet?"

"LUFFY!" Sabo growled while going red, he started to choke Luffy from behind with his forearm, trying to silence the big open-mouthed moron.

Koala just smiled, always amused with Luffy's antics, she thought it was so cute seeing Sabo all brotherly like with his little brother.

"oi! Are you guys coming?" Usopp shouted from the Sunny.

Luffy's face brightened, "Oh Yeah, Kala, Sabo, lets have a party" he said waving his fist on the air. Right there and then, he couldn't be happier.

Sabo recovered from his momentary humiliation and dusted his pants off.

"Luffy… did you get to your…" and just as he was going to ask about his new nephew… there he was over the Sunny on Nami's arms… a little boy which, no doubt… was his brother's kid.

His voice caught on his throat, as he jumped to his brother's ship.

"Sabo!" Nami greeted with glee, "Look Eddie, he is your uncle Sabo" she explained.

By now, the baby knew what the word uncle meant… _a cool guy who will pay lots of attention to me_ … so as Sabo reached for the baby, the boy gave him a big, trademark smile.

Which, of course, won over his new uncle in a second...

* * *

A while later and a big party was going strong on deck, tables, drinks and food appeared seemingly out of nowhere as Sabo made his little nephew jump in the air and giggle with glee…

But with sundown getting closer the temperature started to drop, and nervous, Nami took her baby in for a change of clothes.

For a while, the poor woman's shouts and the baby's laugher could be heard coming from inside the royal couple's room, as the poor mother struggled to dress her wild baby, who ran all over and tugged his clothes away… in the end she took even longer to come out to deck… as she couldn't help playing on the bed with her baby, blowing little kisses all over his tummy while he laughed away.

However, the mother's efforts paid off… because as she came out the room… Koala's eyes shone as she shrieked

"Omg! That is the most adorable thing ever!"

The woman had been sitting by the big round table the crew used when they held on deck parties, she stood up and held out her arms.

And yes, Koala was right… it was the most adorable thing ever, as Nami had dressed her baby with a brown monkey onesie, with little ears a tail and everything, only leaving his small round face and his chubby hands uncovered, it was the most absurdly adorable thing anyone had ever seen, rivalling even Chopper in cuteness..

"I have to take a picture" Robin said very seriously, screaming internally about how cute it was what she saw, in a blink, she made a camera appear out of nowhere. The women on deck went gaga for a while as they doted on the child… at that time… they didn't realize how much that adorable little picture would haunt that boy when he turned into an insufferable teen.

After a while, Koala returned to the table and with little Edd still in her arms and sat next to Sabo.

"Ahh Sabo ~ look at him~ isn't he the most adorable thing ever?" she said…. Her face almost shining a silent plea (lets make one like this!)

So suddenly, Luffy, who was sitting next to Sabo poked his ribs with his elbow.

"Nee ne! Sabo! I just thought something very funny!" a wicked smile appeared on his face..: " how about you put a baby in Koala so our kids can go on adventures when they get older ne? Shishishihi!"

A whistle was heard out of nowhere and Usopp rose his arm "STOP TRYING GETTING PEOPLE TO REPRODUCE!" the long nose said while slapping Luffy on his back, as the Straw Hat captain had suggested he did the exact same thing with Kaya a couple of years ago.

Sabo however, spat his beer and went red on the face, out of shock, he couldn't answer for a while as his little brother babbled away.

"huh? What's wrong? You don't know how to? Its REALLY easy Sabo, look, all you have to do is put your …."

"SHUT UP!" The whole crew roared in unison, to which the shameless captain began to laugh boisterously.

Koala and Sabo however, were red as tomatoes, and suddenly the older brother managed to get his bearings somehow as he realized…

 _Yeah he was supposed to be the cool big brother and all but this was stepping over the line!_

"LUFFY YOU ARE TALKING TOO MUCH!" He threw himself over Luffy and they began to roll all over the grass deck while Luffy was laughing like crazy as they did, the blonde continued with his rant.

"You think its so easy? I'm BUSY, it's very difficult carrying out a revolution!" he growled as he struggled with his brother, who just continued laughing his head off.

"Oh… but you had though about it then~" the black haired pirated mocked. Sabo's eyes widened and he started to choke Luffy from behind while turning red with flames.  
"NOW YOU ARE GONNA GET IT LUFFY!"

Luffy had to protect himself with haki and started to scream, "SABO YOU ARE GONNA BURN ME AHHH!"

Kicking and screaming ensued as the rest of the group watched on with big drops of sweat appearing on their foreheads. Poor Koala was still red when the small infant on her arms started to writhe and struggle to be set free.

"Daddyyyy" the baby boy shouted while squirming so hard Koala had to let go, he ran to the pair of brothers who were still rolling on the grass deck.

Immediately the duo stopped fighting when they saw the little determined monkey stumbling their way with his baby steps, he fell down halfway, but determined, stood up and kept on going until he reached his father, who took him on his arms..

The little one gave Sabo a hard look.

"Wow Luffy, I think someone means to protect you" the older brother said, amused. "Nee Edd, we were just playing"

But the boy was having none of it, he rose his nose and then turned away, hiding is face on his father's neck…. -did I mention his hooded little head had little ears and everything?...

Sabo felt warm all over (and not because of his devil fruit) …a smile on his lips. He sighed and reached to the table, were he took a small piece of meat..

"Nee, Eddie…. Here" he offered.

The boy turned around slightly… his eyes widened and then…  
"MEEEAT!" he dashed to Sabo in a second…

The blonde could only smile at this while the rest just had to smile at the sweet scene.

* * *

The party went on, and little by little, people started to excuse themselves and retire for the night, as they desired to give the two brothers their well deserved moment together.

Nami stood up, "Hey Koala, its been a while, come to my room and lets catch up? Girls night, right Robin?" she winked at the other woman. Koala nodded and then Nami added.

"Edd, come here with mommy lets go sleep"

"NO" the little monkey shouted back, very stubbornly as he still wanted to play, he hated to be put to bed.

And so, he started to run around the table as Nami tried to catch him, Luffy just stretched his arm and took him by his little tail, lifting the child upside down, who just started to giggle.

"You can leave him with us Nami" Luffy offered, he didn't mind watching over his kid.

"You sure Luffy?" she asked, as she knew the baby could be a handful and she wished Luffy had a special time with his brother.

Sabo winked, "Don't worry Nami, comparing to taking care of Luffy when he was small, this'll be a piece of cake"

Nami smiled, "I can only imagine, I feel sorry for you and Ace" she said poking her tongue out.

"HEY!" Luffy complained as Sabo started to laugh. The navigator then took a sake bottle, put her arm around her friend Koala's shoulders and said

"Well Koala, tell me steamy details" and dragged the poor girl to her room.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GONNA TALK ABOUT?!" Sabo shouted, his face red as the women disappeared on their way the royal couple's room.  
He sighed, and smiled when he saw his brother arm stretched all over deck holding back a small monkey from his tail, the kid was trying to run away somewhere.

Sabo poured some sake for him and a little for his brother, granted, Luffy didn't enjoy sake particularly, but he always made an exception if it was with his brother… somehow sake tasted good for him on those occasions.

"Luffy" Sabo suddenly began, his tone of voice changing, his face serious, his younger brother noticed this immediately his full attention centred on the blond.

"Hm?"

"Originally… you meant for Edd to live with Nami's family, right?"

Luffy sighed and nodded, "Yeah… we thought he could grow up safe there with Nami's sister… it is a nice town… but… well it doesn't matter anymore" His face changed, a determined look on his face,

"I've decided he is coming with us from now on…. I should have… since the beginning but.. when he was born, he was so small and frail…"

Sabo could only imagine how difficult such a decision had been for his little brother, and is not like he could have helped a lot back then either…. As the new government was still on its infancy and it was still oozing with very corrupt and evil people in high places…. Had any of them found out about the child, he was pretty sure they wouldn't have doubted sending someone and assassinate the child.

"So then… what are you guys going to do now?"

"Nami says she wants to finish up mapping the South blue,… that's fine for me"

Sabo knew this was a small sacrifice for Luffy, the southern sea, was more dangerous than the East Blue, but no where near the level of the New World, so they wouldn't find many exiting or wild adventures there. The blonde nodded.

"You'll be fine in that sea, however Luffy, still be careful, the South Blue has strong countries, some of them even now are refusing to join the New Republic, and they have ties with the old world government…. They surely won't hesitate in attacking you, in reprisal after what happened at the great war"

While Sabo and Luffy where talking, the little monkey, now very tired, had returned to his father and had nested between Luffy's crossed legs, snuggling between them…. His little eyes slowly dropping from exhaustion.

"let them try" Luffy claimed with fire on his eyes.. "Sabo, I'll never fail to protect someone I love again" he assured, one of his hands resting on his son's back, who had already fallen asleep.

The blond nodded, he knew no matter what he said to Luffy, his brother had made up his mind.

For a while, there was a comfortable silence between them, the natural noises of the waves as they lapped on the Sunny's hull and the flapping of the StrawHat's flag was the only thing that could've heard.

Luffy smiled when he saw the sleeping round face of his son…  
"Ne Sabo…"

"Hm?"

"I want you to be Edd's godfather"

The blond widened his eyes in surprise… as that was something not very Luffy-like thing to say.

"Yeah, Nami said she wanted to make Nojiko, Edd's godmother, so I asked her what that was, and I think its so cool… so, Edd has lots of uncles here on Sunny, but, he can only have one godfather, right?"

Sabo of course was very touched…

figures… it had to be Nami the one to put such an idea on Luffy's thick skull…

He smiled, "Of course, that makes me very happy Luffy.. Lets toast it!"

They toasted with smiles and finally.. after talking animatedly for hours, they fell asleep sprawled next to each other right there on the grass deck, with Edd curled over Luffy's chest.

* * *

Sabo woke up a couple of hours later… looking at the sky, he figured sunrise was still a couple of hours away… but he had drunk a lot and he really need to go to the toilet…

He sat down lazily and scratched his head, his sleepy eyes scanning his surroundings and then…

His jaw dropped when he realized… his brand-new godson… was nowhere to be seen.

"LUFFY!" he shouted standing up.

"oh… Nami…what nice… meat"

Sabo's eyes widened and then he kicked his brother.

"LUFFY!"  
"HEY SABO WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"EDD IS NOT HERE!" the blonde said while looking around.

"WHAT?!" in a second, Luffy was running around like a headless chicken looking everywhere for the baby… dumb as he could be, he knew his son was just a small child that didn't understand the dangers around him.  
He ran to the port side railing and looked down, looking scared.

"SABO! What if he fell!"

The blonde went pale… but then tried to calm down because his brother was already looking on the verge of hysteria, so he grabbed Luffy by his shoulders and shook him

"Calm down Luffy!, use your observation skill, we should be able to feel him, right?" the older brother claimed.

For a moment, Luffy had been so scared he had forgotten he even had such an ability, and a feeling of relief ran through his chest when he felt that familiar presence…

"he is somewhere here on the Sunny…" he finally said breathing with relief.

"Yeah, lets look for him" Sabo said with a smile…

Luffy adjusted his hat and grimly said, "Nami's gonna kill me"

"hahaha, then we better find him before she finds out?" they both nodded and ran on opposite directions.

..

* * *

Half an hour before Sabo woke up, the little monkey had opened his eyes and got up, at first, he crawled on the cold wet lawn, giggling as he felt the fresh grass below his hands… he then poked on Luffy's chest, stretched his ears and laughed when they snapped back , he made an annoyed (Nami-like) face when his father wouldn't wake up.

Realizing that his father wouldn't take him he decided to go to his favourite place by himself… of course that meant the kitchen…. It was a challenge climbing up the stairs, but he did, in all fours and step by step, steel like determination running through his ADN, of course opening the door was another mile stone, but he managed somehow and once there…. He went directly to the pantry… where he found nothing but a sack of flour… still he tried to eat it though and was disgusted by the flavour, angry, he slaped the sack in resentment, sending the flour flying all over the kitchen…

Which changed his mood and made him laugh...

He found a piece of dried cheese and nibbled on it… it ended up looking as if a big mouse attacked it… and so, the evidence of his adventures was left printed in flour by little hands and feet all over the kitchen.

Amused by his own antics, he continued with his own little adventure, laughing all the way as he did so.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

A while later, Luffy and Sabo finally discovered the trail left by the boy in the kitchen… Luffy made a face…

"Sanji's gonna kick my ass…" he muttered… there was evidence of little feet going everywhere but sadly, they diluted and disappeared… both brothers then split up again and continued the search, Luffy decided to climb the main mast, Sabo went to the upper deck, above the kitchen.

As the blonde stared at the flower garden and the tangerine grove he was once again amazed by the beauty of his brother's ship and as he looked around, he heard some giggles coming from below the trees.

"oh~ there you are…" Sabo smiled kneeling in front of the tangerine orchard. The boy was sitting below the thick branches and was eating a tangerine (he had nibbled the peel away) and the juicy liquid ran all over his face and clothes.

"une Abo!" the baby chirped when he saw him

"look at you! You are a mess" Sabo said while reaching down for the baby, picking him up. Yes, he was covered in dirt, flour and fruit juice…

The baby just laughed "nishishishi"

"You made your daddy really worried you know?" he said poking at the baby's nose, making him giggle, "But, he has it well deserved, after all he made us go through, right Ace?"

"You betcha!"…

Sabo's eyes widened and he spun around… but found nothing… regardless.. he smiled in a bitter sweet way…

"You know what kiddo? You are very lucky, you have lots of uncles taking care of you here… and one .. right there in the sky…."

He sighed... And then called out

"Luffy! I've found him!"… the father snapped to them in a second, picked the baby up and looked at him all over, making Edd giggle while doing so.

"Did he break something?!" Luffy asked, worried

"Nahh, he is just really dirty though"

"Nami's still going to kill me" Luffy lamented.

"hahaha, well then, lets just take a bath! I've heard you have an amazing bathtub on this ship!" the blonde said with a smile, already walking to the bath house.

"EH!" Luffy's jaw dropped "But I don't wanna bathe! I already did like three days ago!" the Pirate King complained. Sabo caught him by the ear and stretched it out.

"So you are very tough and macho pestering me about getting my girlfriend pregnant, but you can't take a bath?! You are still the same old dirty brat!" Sabo scolded stretching his brother's ear who just whined lamely.

But suddenly Luffy grinned … "So… Kala IS your girlfriend!"

"ITS KO-ALA AND IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LUFFY!"

In the end, they did take a bath and they made a mess out of it, they shared the next day together… and finally, at dawn after the second day… it was time to set sail again…

Sometimes… Sabo, whom unlike Ace, hadn't had the chance to see Luffy grow up, and for that reason the blonde man couldn't help seeing the Pirate King still as his small baby brother… specially if said brother put an abandoned puppy's face…

They slapped their hands in farewell and soon every Mugiwara was shouting goodbyes from their ship, waving their arms effusively, and even if Sabo could barely hear what Luffy was shouting…

He widened his eyes when his brother's voice reached him

"I MEANT IT SABO! I WANNA NEPHEW TOO!"

"DAMN IT LUFFY! STOP JOKING AROUND WITH THAT!" Sabo snapped back… now miles apart, both brothers were but a dot over the distance.

"IM NOT JOKING!"

"IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LUFFY!"

"SABOOOO IM GONNA MISS YOU!" was the last thing the blonde barely heard… he sighed… a small smile on his lips.

He felt at ease, knowing his brother and nephew where well taken care of by his strong crew, they were in good hands…

He spun around then and... there she was, Koala with a very strange smile on her face… his face got red.

"Eh…" he began nervously… "so what did you girls talk about so much?"

She smiled… a wicked, mischievous smile, "Nothing much… but Nami and Robin reminded me, sometimes when we have dense headed boyfriends…" she approached... took him by his vest and pulled him to her, "we have to take matters into our own hands"

She dragged him inside the ship pulling the bow neck tie….

"Say commander Sabo, we have some things to talk about…"

He gulped…

 _A couple of years later… Luffy would find out he had gotten his way…_

 _Somehow… he always did._

* * *

 _To be continued.._

 _I love Sabo so Much! I loved translating this chapter, so tell me guys? Did you like uncle Sabo?_

 _Let me know! I'll keep going as long as I see you guys are interested at this version of the fic!_

 _thanks a bunch and hopefully, c ya next week!_


	3. Uncle Sanji

**Hello everyone~**

 **I'm so happy with your warm response,**

 **Cheese! I remember you, you where one of the most vocals about me continuing with the english version of this fic.**

Enjoy these short, warm sweet chapters while you can, as babys grow up so fast... Y_Y

Anyway, lets start

Edd's Age: 2 and a half yr old  
Current Sea: East Blue

* * *

 **GROWING UP WITH THE STRAWHATS  
Uncle Sanji**

Much like his father… Edd's stomach was a bottomless pit… they knew it since he was born, but now at two years old it was more than evident, and while the portions where still not inhuman, they where big for a child his size.

that afternoon ,Nami walked into the kitchen with the two year old baby in her arms, he was hungry again and because of that he was in a rather difficult mood, so the mother had no other choice than to go get him a snack.

"Ahh Sanji-kun, I'm so glad you are still in the kitchen" she said with a smile, sitting down at the bar.

"oh~ Nami~swan" the cook chanted, "I was about to finish up, but for you I'll gladly stay here forever!" he pranced around her while the baby's eyes followed him with attention.

Of course, since Sanji was usually one of the people who provided him with most food, Edd had him high on the favourite list.

Nami sighed, "I'm sorry to bother you Sanji-kun, but… he is hungry again. Do you have something I can give him?"

Sanji smiled and quickly went to look into the fridge, while commenting, "ahh that child, If he is like this now, I don't wanna think when he gets older! He'll be like the shitty gomu at this rate"

However, before Nami could answer the whole ship shook and the woman secured her baby tightly against her chest, everything trembled loudly and the noise of the silverware rattling in the kitchen was deafening while the wood of the pirate ship moaned loudly in complain…

Outside, violent roars like those of a huge monster thundered loudly and were followed by Luffy's obnoxious laugher and terrified cries of Chopper and Brook.

Sanji grimaced, "Sea King rodeo… again?"

The ship lurched violently to the side and the wood complained again as the full sails where pushed against the wind, which made the pirate ship shake and turn violently.

"UPS! HAHAHAHA OI NAMIIII!" Luffy called out from outside… he knew he just had screwed up the course, and they had to regain control of the ship soon if they didn't want to capsize…

At least he knew that much…

Nami sighed and Sanji offered her a compassionate smile, "You can leave Edd here with me ,so go see what the shitty captain needs, Nami-san"

"Thank you Sanji-kun" she said smiling while sitting her baby on the bar she poked his belly playfully,

"Edd, mommy has to go work, be good with your uncle Sanji, yes?"

The child just followed her frame with his eyes all the way to the door, and then turned his gaze towards Sanji who just smiled while making ham sandwiches on the counter.

"Well Edd-chan, its time to continue your lessons" the cook said, reaching inside his elegant black dress jacket, he took out Zoro's wanted

"Who is he?" he asked pointing at the picture,

"Marimo!" the toddler chirped

"Yeah! Good, here have a sandwich" the blonde said delivering the snack, the boy took it with both his hands and happily munched into it with big, hungry and happy bites.

After swallowing , the boy pointed at Sanji and shouted

"Pervy cook!"

Sanji's unlit cigarette fell from his mouth, his visible eye widened and his eyebrow trembled in rage.

THAT DAMN MARIMO!

"No Edd!" he pointed to himself, "I'm Sanjiiii, uncle Sanjiiii!"

"Sanjiiii" Edd repeated, opened his mouth and expected his next threat… he wasn't an idiot though. And the chef delivered the reward with gusto.

"Well… " the blonde sighed, "This isn't fair, you should have MY face and Nami-swan's eyes you know" he mumbled half joking, but then he was lost in a daily fantasy and claimed without thinking too much or deeply about it.

"or better yet, you should have been born a girl, and then some day…"

He began intensely while placing his foot on a chair a fist dramatically raised to the sky…

"I would have MY SECOND CHANCE!"

"You are disgusting" Zoro muttered while stepping into the kitchen, and then continued, "Besides, even if he was born a girl, she could still have Luffy's face you know"

The mental image of the hypothetical young woman who looked sexy like a Nami clone shattered like a mirror into a thousand of pieces, giving way to the image of an unattractive Luffy faced girl, flat chested with unintelligent eyes, she picked her nose as flies circled her frame….

"DAMN IT SHITTY MARIMO! DON'T DESTROY MY DREAMS LIKE THAT!" he growled with shark teeth, sparing no second in attacking Zoro with a flying kick. Of course, they began to fight violently, and carried on like that for a while until they heard loud, infantile laughter.

The two adults stopped on their tracks and turning around they noticed the small boy happily munching on Sanji's forgotten sandwiches that he had placed on a tray next to the boy, who was looking at the adults with an amused grin.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched, "You like watching us fight, brat?"

"Nishishisi," he began pointing at them, "Pervy cook, stupid marimo" he said perfectly and then proceeded to push the last sandwich into his mouth.

Zoro grunted, "We are his damn clowns"

Sanji retorted, "And whose fault is that!? Huh?!"

"You tell me! You where the one who taught him to call me stupid marimo!"

"Yeah! Someone should teach the kid the facts of life! He sooner than latter has to learn he lives with an algae head muscled brained marimo!"

"Now I'll cut you!" Zoro grunted while attacking again, they started to strike each other while the kid watched on, amused, but he soon realized that there was nothing left on the tray so…. his smile vanished and he grimaced, annoyed, and with a tantrum he sent the tray flying, which made a lot of noise as it fell, getting the attention of the two adults.

Zoro scratched his head in annoyance and finally said,

"Look kid, lets start again, I'm…"

"Nakama!" the baby shouted in glee, a big smile on is face while the two adults opened their eyes in surprise. Then the child pointed at himself.

"Edd nakama uncle Zoro, uncle Sanji nakama, nishishihi" he laughed, leaving the two men stunned.

"Woah" Sanji said with a smile, approaching the child and patting his head, "That's very good Edd, who taught that to you?"

And as if in cue, Luffy burst loudly into the room (Nami had kicked him off deck)

"Ahh! There you are guys! Eating a snack without me! No fair!" he complained a little bit angry.

"Daddy!" The baby called while stretching his arms in his direction, "Edd uncle Sanji , uncle Zoro, nakama!" he chirped, very happy.

"Hahaha! GOOD!" Luffy said lifting him up and throwing him in the air making the boy laugh. He had heard Edd calling Zoro stupid marimo and Sanji pervy cook so he thought it better to explain his child that they were nakama.

"Ne Edd, help me out with Nami will ya, she's mad I took us out course" Luffy explained while taking the boy out to deck with him

"Mommyyyy!" the child called out loud.

Luffy knew, Nami couldn't possibly stay mad at him, not with that adorable little face calling for her.

The pair disappeared through the door and the cook just sighed with a happy smile…

"Tsh…. You have to see it to believe it…" he whispered.

Zoro smiled as well, quite proud of his captain, and then crossed his arms,

"At least someone is teaching him useful stuff"

"What do you mean huh! I teach him plenty!"

"That's what worries me the most cook! Nothing you can teach him can ever be good!" The swordsman snapped.

 _And so… they kept fighting their eternal fight, an activity that would be most amusing to watch for little Edd as he grew up over the years… even learning to take advantage of it when the time was right…_

~End~

* * *

 _To be continued…_

No, stop sending me your dentist's invoices! I'm not responsible of your cavities you know fu fu fu

Next turn Up? Uncle Chopper? prepare for tooth ache

Don't forget to Review if you can, means the world to me!


	4. Uncle Chopper

Hello everyone, as always, REALLY grateful with your support!

Remember, first we will have this short, sweet, slice of life, style of chapters, but soon enough we will head to new adventures.

So now its turn of Uncle Chopper...

Disclaimer: This chapter can cause cavities and spikes in blood sugar. Diabetics beware.

* * *

 **Growing up with the StrawHats**  
Chapter 4: Uncle Chopper

Uncle Chopper, the adorable

Edd was a clever little boy and he could understand a lot of things, but short of turning three years old he was still more than just a baby, and like every child his age he was FASCINATED with cute furry little things, and that meant CHOPPER.

The sweet duo was playing on Sunny's grass deck while the ship sailed towards the South Blue on a warm, spring like afternoon, the pair looked adorable while they piled up colorful toy cubes into towers, with the doctor twisting his tongue to the side as he carefully placed the last cube on the tallest of the towers which was taller than himself.

Edd smiled wickedly, "Noo Edd!" The doctor shouted as the baby kicked the base of the tower, toy cubes flying everywhere as the baby cracked with laugher

"hihihihi"

Chopper sighed and feigned sadness, shaking his head as he picked some scattered cubes...

"ohh my poor poor tower!" The reindeer whined, pretending to be crestfallen he sat on the grass, " ...what will I do now! I don't have a tower anymore!"

Edd opened his eyes in surprise as he didn't think this would make Chopper look sad like that so he rapidly began to pick up cubes trying to build the tower again,

"here" he said pointing at the four cubes he managed to pile by himself which made Chopper smile, so small and already noble, like his dad...

Robin, who was close by reading a book on her reclining chair, couldn't help smile at their antics, they were both so adorable she was afraid she'll get diabetes just by looking at them, and desiring to join in their little game, she made a hand bloom close by their tower and nocked it off.

Edd's eyes widened in horror when he saw Chopper's important tower being destroyed like that so he gave Robin an angry look (he knew the arms that bloomed everywhere where hers).

"No aunti Lobin!" He complained angrily, rushing quickly to pick up the cubes and trying to pile them up again.

Robin's eyes widened, "Oh my, fu fu fu, I'm sorry" she quickly apologized while Chopper just had to smile,

"Awww" the little Reindeer said, "don't worry Edd, I'm not sad anymore, here! Lets pile the tower again and make it REALLY tall this time, ne?"

"Yup!"

A short while later, as Nami stretched her arms lazily as she came out to deck after a long session of map drawing, she smiled as she noticed her baby fast asleep, cuddled up on the middle of the grass deck alongside Chopper, and on his head was the doctor's pink hat, both looking adorable as they snored peacefully, their little bellies sticking out their shirts.

Robin winked at her, and made a camera appear out of nowhere... this, just had to go to the picture album, no doubt.

* * *

Uncle Chopper, The Doctor

Chopper knew of parents, good or otherwise... as... his biological father, the leader of his herd and the figure who should have protected him since he was born, had shunned him off because he deemed him a blue nosed abnormality, and later on, when he ate his Devil Fruit, he was cruelly expelled from his only home...

He was glad to have met the person he considered his true father, Dr. Hiluluk, whom, in his opinion, was the best father he could ever had.

So, Chopper had a pretty clear idea what kind of father his captain was, he knew it immediately when he witnessed the love and care in which Luffy held his newborn son, more than two years ago...

That afternoon while anchored at a peaceful island, when Luffy unexpectedly barged into his infirmary screaming nonsense with Edd whimpering loudly in his arms, Chopper just went full doctor mode right away.

"LUFFY!" The doctor snapped, "Step back and let me work!" He ordered, because no matter how much a captain or pirate king Luffy was, inside that room, on a medical emergency, he was the one dishing out the orders.

The distressed father placed the child on the stretcher, and pranced back and fro besides the doctor, who just started the exam on the small patient.

"but... But Chopper, I don't know what to do anymore! Look! I make funny faces to him and he doesn't laugh!" He said desperately, pulling his face in bizarre ways in front of the child, who seemed to be whimpering in pain as tears streaked down his face.

The first obvious symptom the doctor could notice... was that the boy's tummy was sticking out his dark orange shirt, obviously very swollen.

When Chopper realized there was no bleeding or something broken he sighed and relaxed a little, and continued the exam by asking:

"What did you have him eat, Luffy?"

"Meat" the captain answered quickly, and then, annoyed, he snapped, "Bu... but Chopper! Meat is good, DON'T BLAME THE MEAT!"

Calmly, as he probed Edd's tummy with a stethoscope, the doctor inquired further, "And what else? And how much"

"Hmm... let's see... first we ate that giant boar at the tavern, well, I ate the boar, and he just ate the whole leg..." He muttered thoughtfully with a hand on his chin, "and then we went exploring the town, we were with Zoro but he got lost... then we stopped for ice cream, it was yummy, I ate lots and we left the ossan at the ice-cream shop with nothing hahaha"

"and... how much ice cream do you think he ate?..." Chopper asked with a sweat drop on his head.  
"Dunno, like a whole bucket or something hahahaha... and then we stopped in a candy shop and..."

"Luffy! ALL THAT JUST THIS AFTERNOON?"

"Yeah, what is the problem? He was hungry and kept asking for more" Luffy said nonchalantly.

"THAT ITS TOO MUCH FOOD FOR A CHILD HIS AGE!" Chopper snapped, "Even if he asks for more, he doesn't know when to stop Luffy! He's just a baby!"

"Chopper..." Luffy started as a shadow fell over his eyes... voice deadly serious...

And then he snapped with passion,

"A MAN CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH FOOD CHOPPER!"

The doctor jumped and punched him on the head, making Luffy's eyes bulge, "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE RUBBER! BUT EDD IS JUT A SMALL BABY, IDIOT!" he roared.

The doctor quickly turned back to his patient, he was standing on a stool next to the stretcher so he was at eye level with the child, caressing his forehead gently he said,

"Easy there Edd, I'll give you something and your stomach ache will go away real quick, you'll see" he sighed and turned to face Luffy,

"Nami isn't back yet?"

"No..." Luffy muttered as his uneasy eyes watched on the whimpering boy laying on the bed, "She's gonna kill me..."

Chopper sighed, he would rather have Nami here... because OF COURSE she was the responsible parent of the duo... still...

"I'm going to mix some herbs, you can pick him up" the doctor said as he jumped down and went to his work table, quickly gathering his supplies.

While Chopper mixed the ingredients on a mortar, out on the corner of his eyes he couldn't help noticing the way Luffy picked the boy up and patted his back as he smiled for the boy's sake,

"Ne you see Edd, Chopper is the best doctor in the world and you'll feel better soon and we'll play lots, right?"

The boy was feeling so bad that he only managed to rub his crying face on his dad's shoulder mumbling brokenly...

"Daddy..."

Even if deep down he knew everything was going to be fine, still Luffy felt horrible about the whole thing and muttered... "Chopper is he... going to be alright?"

Chopper couldn't help a small smile, touched, "Of course Luffy, it's not your fault, you just didn't know, so next time just watch he doesn't eat to the point his tummy gets this swollen, doctor's orders" he said with a wink.

Luffy sighed in relief as Chopper approached with a small spoon, "Now all we have to do is get him to take this medicine, and he'll be fine"

"Thanks Chopper! You are the best!" Luffy said with a bright smile.

"Calling me the best, doesn't make me happy, JERK!" The doctor danced a little, and then, he gave the medicine to the boy... who was clutched at this father's shoulder for a couple of hours longer… that is…until mommy came back from her shopping trip.

Chopper had no doubt what kind of father Luffy was... just as Luffy knew what kind of doctor Chopper was...

The best on the world... no doubt...

* * *

Uncle Chopper: Crazy Strawhat crewmember

"ONE! TWO... THREEE!" Usopp and Luffy shouted at the same time, each of them pushing a barrel making it roll across the grass deck...

Inside the barrel, shouts and giggles could be heard and, as one of the barrels crossed a white finishing line painted across the deck, Luffy cried in glee:

"YEAHH!" He shouted as he stretched his arm and brought the barrel back to him, his son's head popped out... eyes in spiral... looking dizzy but giggling, the boy said

"again daddy~"

"Ha Usopp! You owe me dinner now!" Luffy claimed, very happy.

"Of course not! Both barrels crossed the line at the same time!" The crew's liar claimed with passion, but Brook, acting as the game's referee just whistled loudly and said

"Sorry Usopp-san, I clearly saw Edd-chan's barrel crossing the line first... Or would have... If I had eyes to seee YOHOHOHOHO!"

"MWAHAHA" Luffy goaded, "~Now I have double dinner~"

Usopp obviously outraged and with shark teeth complained, "You always have double, triple and quadruple dinner asshole!"

The shouting and yelling made Nami come out to deck and her mouth opened in horror as she witnessed her child crawling out a barrel, looking dizzy and disoriented.

"moomy spins haha..."the baby said falling back on his bottom. Nami rushed to him and picked him up on a hurry.

"My poor baby! What the hell are you playing at?" she demanded.

"~its okay Nami~…" Chopper's voice was shaky as he crawled out of his own barrel, also looking dizzy he took a couple of steps and fell down on his face...

"I'm not surprised Luffy and the others are doing stupid stuff , but I expected better from you Chopper!" she roared like a devil.

And yes... Chopper could be an excellent doctor, very responsible with his patients... but without a doubt, he was a Strawhat and as crazy as any of them...

The baby went to Chopper, falling into the (barely) taller adult and said "mommy... uncle Chopper good"

"Aww..." Nami said sighing... that was so sweet she almost couldn't stay mad...

Keyword... almost

Luffy just approached unaware and said, "See Nami? We were just playing and thanks to Edd I won an extra dinner"

Usopp snapped with shark teeth, "Damn you, its MY DINNER; I GONNA KICK YOUR ASS LUFFY!"

One of Nami's eyebrows started to spasm as she made a fist...

"You think I'll allow you using my son in your stupid food bets Luffy?!"

Of course Nami chased Luffy around deck for a while as the others ignored their usual antics, Chopper then turned his attention to the child, whom even after those violent games appeared unharmed.

The little doctor offered his hand which the toddler took gladly, the small pirate prince was almost reaching Chopper's height now and they looked like playmates, and for the boy, it was like having a little friend his age.

"Lets pick up your toys Edd?"

"yip" the boy said smiling and following the little reindeer.

Robin, watching from the third floor's railing smiled in tenderness... thinking that definitely she should watch her sugar intake...

Luffy's pain filled cries where heard across the sea…

All was well on that Pirate Ship...

* * *

I just puked a rainbow...

Sorry about that haha, anyway, I adore this slice of life chapters, them being happy and having little adventures. Do remember they still get on islands and have adventures and they DO get attacked now and then but they are so ridiculous strong is not worthy about them fodderizing enemies lol

Fights and adventures will come soon! Next chapter, Uncle Usopp? Or Uncle Bones and uncle Super?

hope you guys liked it and if you did! pls drop me a note, I really appreciate it! thanks!


End file.
